Dispensers for toilet bowl cleaners deliver a metered quantity of a cleaning fluid into the flush tank of a toilet. This cleaning fluid usually consists of a chemical desinfectant and/or deodorizer which is released into the water closet each time flushing occurs. The prior art gives many examples of such dispensing packages. The following patents are illustrative: Canadian Pat. No. 921,879 issued Feb. 27, 1973, Canadian Pat. No. 975,106 issued Sept. 30, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,209 issued Sept. 30, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,187 issued Jan. 3, 1978.
However, during transport or as a result of an accidental tip of the dispenser in the retail store or at home, the highly stainable solution leaks outside the container. This is due in the case of the dispensers of the above mentioned patents, for example, that the float member, which is a loosely mounted part of the dispenser package, is usually so dimensioned that its upper rim extends beyond the upper edge of the cup member or of the container, and the cap must be so shaped as to fit the contour of the upper neck portion of the container and that of the protruding float member. This results in a package with inadequate sealing of the fluid, which is usually inside the cup member even prior to first opening or use of the container.